Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly, to a display device with an integrated pressure sensor unit.
Description of the Related Art
As the interest in information displays and demands for portable information media have increased, the research on and commercialization of display devices have been focused on not only improving an image quality but also providing interactivity with a user.
A touch-enabled display device has an integrated touch sensor for receiving a user's touch in addition to displaying an image. Accordingly, a user may use a display device to view a displayed image and interactively respond to the displayed image through the touch sensor.
Recently, it has been attempted to provide a variety of interactive functions to the user using not only for detecting a touch position but also a pressure generated due to a user's touch.